Just Couldn't Wait
by DivaNikki
Summary: *The Wedding Part 1, Scene 1...What if Sylvia didn't show up right away dragging Fran from Max to obey the 24 hour rule? Quick Fran and Max Smut*


_Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended! All characters and related rights belong to CBS and High_ _school Sweethearts Productions. Just a fan_ _girl having fun!_

The Nanny Fan Fiction

 **Just Couldn't Wait**

©NMP

*The Wedding Part 1, Scene 1...What if Sylvia didn't show up right away dragging Fran from Max to obey the 24 hour rule? Quick, Fran and Max Smut*

Maxwell walked over to the bouquet of flowers on the kitchen table and picked up the wedding invitation. Staring at their names written in calligraphy, Max sighed thinking of his beautiful fiance just upstairs.

"I can't believe it. In just 24 hours, I'll be holding Mrs. Sheffield in my arms. Are you as happy as I am?"

He turned to look behind him at an emotional Niles, holding two roses in his hands about to cry.

"This is the happiest day of my life."

Niles walked around the kitchen island to hug his friend, both showing excitement, "Congratulations, sir!"

"Thank you, Niles."

Fran's voice itnerrupted them as she stepped down into the kitchen from the back stairs.

"Hey! What about me? I'm the woman who's making you the happiest man in the world."

Both men turned to her smiling as she held her arms out for a hug.

"Miss Fine! Congratulations."

As Niles hugged her tight, Maxwell looked down at her leopard print overnight suitcase a little confused before looking at her long, bare legs next to it. Her legs were literally the first thing Maxwell thought about when he woke up this morning, thikning about feeling them around his head, her back arched, whimpering as he pleased her making up for all those years he denied intimacy with her.

Maxwell felt his arousal stir and looking back up at her smiling as Niles scurried out of the kitchen to go pick up the boys tuxedo's from the tailors.

"So, uh, what's the suitcase for?"

Before Fran could answer, he walked towards her, his arousal answering for him, "Oh, wait a minute, I know. If we elope now, the sooner we get to our wedding night, huh?"

Fran saw the glimmer in his eyes as his hands slid along her waist but she leaned back holding her finger against his chest hard-to-get.

"Excuseee me? You made me wait 5 years and now all of a sudden because *you're* in the mood you expect me to come to you just like that?"

Maxwell looked at her a little stunned, but intrigued as she snapped her fingers. But one quick whiff of his cologne had her think otherwise.

"Come to Mama."

She pulled his shirt towards her and he chuckled gladly wrapping her in his arms kissing her. She touched the tip of his tongue with her own as her hand seuctively ran down his side and back up.

Their kiss broke and Maxwell adjusted himself against her pulling her tigher to him.

"So, what? You're so excite you're packed for the honeymoon already?

"Oh..." She leaned in for a quick peck on the lips before backing away and picking up her suitcase, "Sweetie, I'm a Jewish woman going on a two-month cruise. Do you really think this is all the clothes I'm going to need?"

Fran saw the most sexual expression on his face that she had ever seen before, even in London. What she didn't know what he had an image of her naked laying underneath him in a King size bed at the moment.

His response came out low and sexy, "Yeeeess."

As he took a step towards her, she felt a shot of arousal burst down her tummy in surprise, "Oh."

He groaned happily in response. She saw the mischevious look on his face smiling as he took the suitcase from her hand and pulled her into him again. Feeling him start kissing her neck, Fran was surprised.

"Oh, honey. Rrrrr"

He never was this way with her, not in a public doman like the kitchen anways. Well, he did lay her don on the hospital bed and feel her up but they had a cutain seperating them. Damn that Miss Babcock.

She pulled Max against her tighter for one last hug, "Oh, I wish I could stay but I gotta go to Ma's."

Fran slightly pushed him away and proceeded to walk around the counter.

He looked at her almost horrified, "What?!"

"Yep. You know it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride 24 hours before the ceremony."

Max caught up with her and pulled her back into his arms determined, "But sweetheart, we have the house all to ourselves."

His lips landed against her neck once again, "Oh, I know but no, sweetie..."

He pressed her tighter against him and she offered no resistance, "Oh..."

Suddenlt she felt his arousal pressing against the thin material of her shorts and another burst of pleasure spread throughout her body giving her tingles and goosebumps, "Oh Godddd."

He didn't stop sucking and nipping at her neck and as good as it felt, Fran finally came back to reality and giggled, "No, don't."

She felt his voice vibrate against her, "Why?"

"I don't want a hickey on my wedding day, are ya kiddin?"

He chuckled as he stood up staright still keeping her trapped in his embrace. They just looked at each other seriously in-love.

"Stay a little bit longer."

"And what will happen if I stay a little bit longer, _Mr. Sheffield_?"

When the two got engaged they both agreed to wait to make love until their wedding night - after all they did go five years. They both knew it would be more special. But each day the pact became more and more of a nuisance. However, they did enjoy a lot of heavy making out.

"We have a little pre-wedding quick thrill, Mrs. Sheffield."

Fran laughed, "Quick for you maybe."

"Darling, believe me I'll make it worth your while. And then tomorrow we can take our time and have a long, leisurely, romantic wedding night."

When Fran's face showed him her apology, his arms dropped. She giggled, "You'll have me tomorrow night."

Just then her watch alar went off.

"Oh, there's the 24 hours. I have to go get my purse."

Max sighed and watched her walk up the stairs. He seemed defeated as he waited for her to return to kiss him goodbye but suddenly he looked back at the stairs eyebrows raised.

Fran double checked her purse making sure she had everything she needed as she walked out of her bedroom. Turning the corner to the hallway, she suddenly bumped into Max which startled her, "Oo."

She did a double take on him when he had no smile and said nothing. Maxwell placed his hands on her hips a little harder than usual and walked her back a few steps until her back his the wall. Fran felt her heart skip and she was nervous, but an excited nervous.

"I'll have you now."

He took the purse out of her hand dropping it to the carpet. He looked at her like he was catching his prey. He was so...so...

"Ohhh!"

Fran tried to grasp the wall as Maxwells hard thrusts pulsated through her. His finger tips grasping into her thighs as they moved against the wall hurt so good and his desperate groans against her chest was the best aphrodisiac.

Mr. Maxwell Sheffield didn't care where they were. He felt so primal feeling her getting tighter around him. Fran grasped his head in her hands as she rest her chin on top of it, gritting her teeth through the immense stimulation she had ever felt in her life.

Shifting her lower on him so they could be face to face, he pressed her harder against the wall and slowed his rhythm but continued with the long, hard thrusts. She held onto him leaning her head back moaning. With one hand he tilted her head forward again and kissed her roughly as every vein in his being felt like it was about to burst.

As he kissed her neck, her moaning had stopped but her hold on him became tighter. Lifting his head, he saw her face scrunched up that one would've thought she was in pain but that was followed by loud, pleasurable cry as her body convulsed around him.

Maxwell groaned as her muscles contracted around him feverishly, "Bloody hell."

He ground into her with abandonment until he released in his own pleasure not stoppin until both their climaxes reached a complete hault. Their bodies quivered and their chests heaved against on another.

Her hair tickled his face when he heard a giggle vibrate from her chest, "Oh my God."

Leaning back, he kissed her gently smiling against her lips before lifting her slightly and setting her on her feet. Just then they heard Slyvia's loud voice echo from down the hall and they both looked at each other eyes wide before scrambling around. Fran quickly pulled her shorts back on as Maxwell zipped up his pants. In her bra, she reached down to grab her jacket and put it on. Maxwell tucked his shirt in as she tossed the contents of her purse back into her purse and grabbed her hat pushing it into the purse as well. Standing back up, she wiped lipstick traces off his face and smoothed his hair. They were back to decent just as Sylvia came down the hall.

"There you are."

Max spotted her panties on the ground and quickly snatched them up handing them to her. Almost embarrassed the grabbed them and stuck them into his back pocket. He didn't have time to respond as Slyvia walked up.

"Fran, you're past the 24 hours."

"I know, Ma. I overslept. I was just saying goodbye to Max. My suitcase is downstairs."

Slyvia nodded and saw some pink lace slightly coming out of Mr. Sheffield's pocket.

"What's that?"

She went to reach but Fran quickly smacked her mother's hand, "None of your business."

"All I did was..."

"Stop being such a yenta will ya. Go."

Sylvia put her hands up defeated and walked away. Max looked at the lace thong peeking out from his pants pocket and looked at her eyebrows raised.

"Something to remember me by."

"Why, you going to war?"

"Day before my wedding, yep."

"I think what happened is sufficed enough to have something to remember you by, darling."

"What happened doesn't count. That was just something to hold you over."

"Me over? You seemed to enjoy it."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, "I did. 5 years we could've been doing that? You're lucky I love you."

"And that was just a preview."

"MMmm."

He kissed her one last time before letting her follow her mother down the stairs.

THE END


End file.
